Pup's first Father's day
This story belongs to Tundrathesnowpup and takes place in future generation- the pups are still pretty young, just learning how to walk and talk Story It was a nice warm morning in Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol slowly started rising out of their pup-houses, stretching their legs out and giving their mates a soft lick to the cheek as they started their morning routine. Tundra and Skye headed up the elevator to the pup's nursery room, where they were all still soundly asleep. They turned off the puppy monitor next to their beds, and slowly started to nudge them awake. Tundra laughed a bit as she noticed Ryder sitting up from the floor, his blanket and pillows next to him, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, pups. " The boy smiled, yawning slightly as he started to scratch Tundra and Skye behind the ears, standing up from his makeshift bed. "Good morning, Ryder. I hope the pups didn't wake you up very much." Skye spoke, her tail wagging as he kept scratching. "Not a problem," Ryder answered, chuckling as the puppies started to yip their squeaky little barks and wag their tiny tails. "They slept pretty soundly, except for Winter," Ryder picked the smallest puppy up, who yipped and cuddled into the boy's chest. He smiled down at her, rubbing her tummy with his fingers. "After a while she managed to calm down, but I had to stay close by." "Thank you, Ryder, it looks like she really appreciated it." Tundra smiled warmly, watching as her daughter started to give Ryder some kisses on his chin. "Oh, Ryder... We have a favor to ask you." Skye piped up after she nuzzled her two pups. "It's Father's day, right?" "Yeah I think so, I'll be going to visit my dad later on in the day. Why, anything you need?" Tundra and Skye looked up from their pups. Skye bounced over to the closet on the other side of the room, and grabbed a large sheet of poster paper. After she placed it down, she dragged out a couple of paint cans. "We were hoping you'd help us make a sign for Rocky and Chase! It's their first father's day, and we wanted to make it look like the pups painted it for them." Ryder laughed, a large smile plastered on his face. "That's so sweet! Of course i'll help!" It didn't take long for Ryder to grab a brush and paint out the words on the canvas. While Ryder was painting, Tundra and Skye were helping put some paint onto the puppy's paws. They all giggled at the feeling of the paint between their toes. "Mama, wassat?" Winter squeaked, giggling as she had her paw dipped in the bright blue. She pulled back a little as the cold paint tickled her paw-pads. "Hold still, sweetie~" Tundra smiled as she pressed her paw against the paper. "We're making a poster for your daddy." "Dada!" Sage grinned ear to ear, pressing dark blue paint all over, Tundra laughed and wiped his paws off and got green paint, dipping his paw for his "signature". '' "Looks good, pups!" Ryder spoke as he stood up, putting the paint cans away and letting the poster dry. "I'll let you clean the puppies up and then we'll show the poster to the boys." Ryder put the poster up on the treat dispensers, that way the pups couldn't accidentally damage it. Tundra and Skye nodded in agreement. "Alright Ryder, thank you!" "Anytime, pups!" He smiled, wiping his hands off. "Anytime." A few hours pass as the pups get fed and cleaned. Tundra grins and activates her tag. "Hey Rocky? Can you and Chase come up here real quickly?" ''"Sure thing Snow-pup, be right there!" The girls listened as the elevator slowly slid up the glass shoot, then opened widely. The boy's eyes widened with joy as they saw the poster and their puppies waiting for them, toddling over with their stubby little legs. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" All at once the pups started tumbling and fumbling over their paws, but were determined to make their way towards their fathers as they barked and yipped in happiness. Immediately Chase and Rocky took their pups in their paws, giving them lots of kisses. Rocky hugged his girls tight as Sage crawled onto his head. He felt like he was on the verge of tears as he sniffled and hugged his babies tight. "Oh my goodness, did you guys do this?" Rocky asked his pups, who nodded and giggled. "For you, daddy!" Aurora giggled, wagging her puffy tail as she nuzzled her head against Rocky's arm. He sniffled again, feeling his heart leap for joy. He usually forgot about Father's day, since his father was no longer around.. He and Tundra would usually go visit his father's grave, then go watch a movie and try to enjoy the day for themselves since they both didn't quite have a reason to really celebrate the day.... But now... "....I-...I- almost forgot! This is so sweet ...Thank you!" He smiled at Tundra, then hugged his pups tighter. The look on his puppy's faces reminded him that this was now a day to celebrate, and he had three wonderful gifts. He couldn't ask for more! "This is going to be a good day." Chase beamed, nuzzling his little rugrats happily. "I should call my dad later, but I really just want to spend all day with these goofballs!" He started tickling their tummies, making them giggle and laugh happily. Normally his father was strict and not really the type to celebrate for a day... He ended up either on the clock at work, or just around for breakfast, but he always told his dad he loved him no matter what. But now he was the one being celebrated! It felt wonderful. "Yay!" Lani giggled, placing her paws on Chase's nose as her tiny eyes sparkled with delight. "Daddy day! Daddy day!" Ace started barking with his sister, repeating her words as he nuzzled his cheek against Chase's. Chase felt his heart soaring out of his chest as he scooped his pups closer to him, giving them licks and snuggling them close to his chest. Rocky and Chase sighed happily, closing their eyes as they both murmured, "I love you guys." "We love daddy!" Aurora and Sage barked, while Winter just giggled and hugged tighter onto his chest. The girls smiled widely, glad to help their boys have a special moment with their children. "Happy Father's day, boys." Skye and Tundra chuckled softly as they walked over to their husbands, licking their cheeks. "And to many more to come!" Rocky sniffed, nuzzling his wife carefully, making sure Sage didn't fall off his head. "...Thank you, Tundra... I couldn't ask for a better gift." He grinned, his tail thumping against the floor happily as he felt the tiny heads nuzzling against his chest. "This is going to be a great Father's day." Gallery First fathers day.png Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Short stories Category:Fanon shorts Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Family Story Category:Father's Day